My First Kiss
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: Home alone with his new brother Canada, America attempts to make him happy by getting him used to home and what he used to experience, love. The two don't understand the feeling but try to and that leads to a little kiss. USCAN


USCAN: My First Kiss

_Early 1700s_

"Are you having fun?" Little America asked as him and little Canada played with toy soldiers England had given them. "Are you happy staying with me and Iggy?" Canada looked up from the toys. "I mean, I know you were taken away from France pretty suddenly and put here."

Canada put down his solider. "Yeah I'm happy here." He said. "In France's house, all I had was him. If he wasn't home, all I had was Kuma, it kinda got lonely after awhile. I'm glad here because I get to play with you."

America smiled happily. "Good! I'm happy that you're happy!" He giggled a bit and Canada smiled softly. America slowly stopped and grabbed a solider while Canada grabbed one himself. "Canadia, are you telling the truth?"

"Eh? Of course." Canada said. "I really do like it here."

"You miss France… Don't you?" America tilted his head a bit and Canada got a sad look.

"A little. I definitely miss his cooking." He tried to joke.

"But England's cooking is so good!"

_It's terrible poison… _"Y-Yeah. Sure."

"Canadia." America stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I wanna make sure you're happy here! It's my job as a big brother!"

"A-America. You're not really my big bro-"

"Yes I am! Since you came here, you taught you English?"

"…England."

"Well, I mean, you taught you English the nice and calm way instead of all the yelling and scolding?"

"You?"

"That's right! And who's been protecting you?"

"Um…You?"

"Yup!" America smiled. "And who comforts you when you're upset or sad?"

"You."

"Aka, I'm you're big brother!"

"O-okay."

"So, Whatda wanna do? What makes you happy?"

"Um… these things called pancakes, but England said we're not allowed to cook with out him here so…"

"Something else!"

"Um…."

"What did France do? Something every day that made you happy Canada?"

Canada thought about it. "H-Hey America."

"What? You got an idea?"

"Well kinda. I have a question first."

"Okay. What?"

Canada blushed a bit. "W-Well…. Um… France always talked about this feeling called _love_, but he never told me what it was. Did England ever tell you?"

"Well…." America thought about it. "I mean, not really but like… England says that he loves me when he tucks me in. It's like a feeling, you and me know dat but I dunno what it really is."

"France used to say that to me too when he tucked me in. I asked about it and he said it was like an affection, whatever that is."

"Well maybe it's a sibling thing?" America titled his head again.

"Maybe…" Canada said. "Has England ever kissed you? I know France has to me."

"Yeah. He did and does on my head."

"Same. I think you do that if you love someone." Canada said. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Canada. Do you _love_ me?" America broke the silence. Canada blinked and looked at him. "I mean, I am your brother."

"I guess I do."

"I think I love you Canada." America said with a bit of blush across his face, he didn't understand the feeling, neither of them did, at least they didn't _fully_ understand it.

Love was something they both felt for each other, they didn't understand what it really meant but they knew they cared very deeply for each other.

The start was bumpy, England had come home with the new colony and America was first jealous that Canada was spending more time with England, the Brit was teaching the French colony how to speak English at all. He often ignored the Canadian and tried to get England away from him. At night he would scare him with spooky faces and stories, in the morning he would steal Canada's food, during the day he stole any toys Canada played with. But whenever England left and it was just the two of them, Canada was friendly. He listened to anything America said, he shared all his food and toys, he let America have an extra pillow or blanket if he needed it, he was kind, and that changed America's mind about him.

_Big Brother America_, he called himself. He was nice to Canada, the two got along very well, he could tell Canada anything, any secrets was told to him and he always kept it. He often slept in the same bed as Canada, they shared their toys together, America even played with Kumajirou. He cared and loved his new little brother, even if it did take some time for him to get used to him, he did. _He loved Canada, and he knew Canada loved him back_.

"If I love you, should I… kiss you?" America asked.

"I don't know. I know if you love someone, kissing is a way to show it… So should we?…"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No. Have you?"

"Nope." America said. "Do you… wanna try it? I mean, if that's how people do it?"

"Y-Yeah." Canada blushed. The two leaned in close and puckered a bit, not really knowing what to do. The two both closed their eyes and leaned in closer. Finally, their lips touched and they gave a little kiss. The two of them backed away with bright red cheeks and wide open eyes. They both blinked as they stared at each other.

"I-It wasn't that bad." America said after the silence.

"Y-yeah.


End file.
